El ojo de la tormenta
by Regina Storynet
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando dos personas que se odian se ven obligados a convivir juntos por motivos que los exceden?
1. Encerrados

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba en el bosque, el bosque de Storybrooke. Se incorporó de a poco, todo le daba vueltas. Cuando pudo pararse comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo.  
Escuchó otros pasos, no sabía de quien era, pero creyó que lo mejor era ir a ver. Escuchaba como la otra persona corría, parecía desesperada, así que apretó el paso para poder alcanzar a quien fuera que estuviera con él en ese bosque. Cuando llegó al lago, un lugar donde los árboles se abrían un poco dejando paso a la luz del sol, se encontró con ella.  
"¿Tu? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"  
"Podría preguntarte lo mismo" contesto la mujer.  
"No tengo por qué decirte"  
"Entonces mejor sigue tu camino guapo"  
"Creí que eras alguien más, y que podría estar en apuros"  
"Ya ves que estoy bien."  
"¿Y por qué corrías? ¿Qué tramas?"  
"¿Yo? Nada. Y si lo hiciera no te enterarías"  
"Mejor sigo mi camino"  
"No hay salida por allá"  
"¿Qué? ¡Pero si por allá esta el pueblo! Es la única salida que hay"  
"También puedes rodear el bosque"  
"¿Por qué haría eso si puedo salir por aquí?" Dijo como si fuese obvio.  
"¡Porque no hay salida por allá! ¿Que no me oyes? Ya intente salir por allá, y no pude"  
Él trató de no preocuparse. ¿Cómo podía ser que no hubiera salida? Debía ser nada más que mentiras de la reina. Pero debía averiguarlo por sí mismo. Decidió ignorarla y siguió su camino hacia el pueblo. Ella resignada lo siguió para decirle un "te lo dije" cuando no pudiera salir.  
Al momento que llegaron a la entrada del bosque, empezaron a ver como se agrupaba la gente y escucharon a Emma que decía:  
"¡No tienen por qué preocuparse! ¡Tranquilos! Ya hemos recorrido el bosque, es sólo una pequeña fracción nada más, no hay razón para alarmarse, así como no hay razón de creer que puede haber alguien dentro"  
"¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Si que la hay!" Grito alguien.  
"¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?" Comenzó a alborotarse la muchedumbre.  
Emma se dio la vuelta y los vio. Ahí estaban los dos, del otro lado de la línea. Atrapados en el bosque.  
Nadie entendía cómo o qué era lo que había pasado. El pueblo había quedado dividido en dos; por un lado había quedado todo el pueblo y la mayor parte del bosque, por el otro había quedado una fracción del bosque con un pequeño lago dentro y parte de una sierra, nada más. No se podía cruzar la línea que lo dividía, pero si podían ver lo que había detrás de ella, al menos hasta donde llegaba la vista.  
A nadie le hubiera importado realmente que eso quedara así, era una porción relativamente pequeña la que había quedado inaccesible, a nadie le hubiera importado de no ser por las dos personas que habían quedado atrapadas dentro.  
Sí, todos los habitantes habían quedado del lado del pueblo, todos menos dos. Una mujer de mediana estatura, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros, con una pequeña cicatriz en su labio superior; una mujer de carácter fuerte y muy temperamental. La presunta Reina Malvada había quedado atrapada del otro lado de la línea.  
Realmente a nadie le importaba, "es lo menos que merece" decían algunos. Otros incluso se acercaron hasta la línea sólo para verla y regocijarse al ver el cruel destino que había tenido la reina, que continuaba teniendo sus poderes, pero hiciera lo que hiciera no podía romper esa división, ni tampoco podía hacer que sus bolas de fuego cruzaran la línea que dividía el bosque del pueblo.  
Su compañero, la otra persona atrapada en la porción excluida del bosque, era una persona a la que todos deseaban poder sacar de ahí lo antes posible, un hombre de unos treinta y algo, alto, apuesto, con barba en el rostro, querido por todos; su compañero no era otro que August. Por él la gente sí se preocupaba, decían cosas como "ella lo merece, pero no es justo para el pobre August" o "¿te parece que no pueda dejar de hacer maldades incluso habiendo quedado atrapada? ¿Tenía que meterlo a él dentro de ese lugar?"  
Todos estaban convencidos de que era obra de ella lo que pasó y que August haya quedado atrapado también.  
La verdad era que Regina no sabía por qué había ocurrido eso y mucho menos porque era que habían quedado solo ellos dos atrapados.  
"¿Que has hecho?" Vociferó August encarando a la reina, cuando comprobó que no podía salir del pequeño domo.  
"¡Yo no he hecho nada! No he sido yo la que causo esto"  
"¡No te creo, déjame salir de aquí!"  
"¡Te digo que yo no fui!"  
"Eh! ¡Vamos!" Grito Grumpy "¡deja que Pinocho salga de ahí!"  
"¡Sí! ¿¡Por qué le retienes contigo?!" Preguntó enojada Granny.  
"Pero yo..."  
"¿Que pretendes? ¡Deja que salga de ahí el muchacho!"  
Toda la gente comenzó a gritarle cosas horrendas a Regina, algunos sólo pedían que lo dejara ir, otros le recriminaban por la maldición, otros más rencorosos le reclamaban por alguna ocasión en FTL en la que les había hecho algo malo. En definitiva mientras Emma trataba de mantener el orden y evitar todo el griterío, la gente no hacía más que profesar su odio acumulado hacia la reina.  
August, estando cerca de ella la prepoteaba y sin tocarle ni un pelo intentaba intimidarla e intimarla para que lo dejara ir.  
Regina por su parte miraba a todos, sin llegar a contestarle a cada uno, tratando de evitar que August se acercara más, pidiéndole a Emma o Snow, que estaban presentes, que detuvieran todo eso, preocupada por Henry, por lo que podría pasar si veía todo eso,  
Molesta, dolida y resentida de que todos la acusaran de algo que no había hecho, términó por desaparecer en una nube de humo morado para reaparecer dentro del bosque.  
"Haremos todo lo posible por sacarte de ahí hijo" le dijo Marco ya más tranquilo al no tener la presencia de la reina.  
"Lo sé padre. Sé que lo conseguían"  
"Trata de resistir lo más que puedas, no dejes que se te acerque lo suficiente"  
"Descuida padre, no dejare que vuelva a pasar."  
"Pero tiene su magia, preocúpate por ti mismo o acabarás por ceder. Ten mucho cuidado hijo"  
Regina estaba escondida detrás de un árbol escuchando toda la conversación. Los ojos le brillaron a causa de las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, que no permitió que se derramaran. Si bien ella sabía que su pasado la condenaba, le dolía mucho que todos creyeran que seguía siendo malvada. Quería cambiar, se lo había prometido a Henry, estaba haciendo todos sus esfuerzos para conseguirlo, pero la gente no parecía notar eso.  
Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas cambiaran


	2. El temporal

Henry iba religiosamente todos los días hasta la línea a visitarlos. Le dolía mucho ver así tanto a August como a Regina, pero más le dolía no verlos.  
"Estoy leyendo todos tus libros para encontrar algo que nos diga cómo sacarlos de aquí." Le dijo una tarde a Regina. Ella sonrío, sabía que lo más probable fuera que no encontrara nada, esto era magia sin precedentes, pero no podía tirar sus ilusiones abajo, además ella misma necesitaba creer que lograrían sacarla.  
"Se que si lo logran será por tu ayuda" dijo para alentarlo.  
"Sólo espero que no tardemos demasiado" le contesto él  
"Tranquilo, ahora mejor ve a casa, ya es tarde y mañana tienes escuela"  
"Esta bien, pero vendré mañana"  
"Aquí te espero" bromeo Regina sonriendo, de cualquier modo no podría ir a otro lugar.  
"Se avecina una tormenta" dijo Archie mirando hacia el horizonte por la ventana.  
"Tenemos que advertirle a August!" Exclamo preocupado Marco.  
"No podrá hacer mucho de todos modos."  
"¿Y qué haremos entonces?"  
"Supongo que esperar..."  
"¿Como planeas que me quede aquí, simplemente sentado? ¡Esperando! ¿Esperando a que?"  
"Esperando que no sea demasiado fuerte, esperando a que termine para ir a verlo"  
Marco miro a la ventana preocupado, deseando que su hijo pudiera pasar la tormenta lo más tranquilo posible el tiempo que durara.  
En el pequeño domo Regina había construido un pequeño pero fuerte refugio con su magia. Aún no hablaba con su compañero de cautiverio desde aquella discusión que tuvo lugar el día que quedaron encerrados. Lo había visto pasar de un lado a otro con diversas ramas. Era evidente que el también intentaba hacer un refugio, sólo que sin herramientas ni magia sería mucho más difícil hacerlo de forma resistente.  
El viento soplaba cada vez más intenso, anunciando lo que se avecinaba. Cada habitante del pueblo se encerró en su casa deseando que la tormenta no causara demasiados estragos. Regina se metió en su refugio fuerte como un roble y cálido como un hogar.  
Pronto comenzó la tormenta.  
El viento soplaba tan fuerte como aquella vez en su mundo cuando los alcanzo la maldición. La lluvia caía con mucha furia, golpeando duro contra lo que chocaba. Regina miraba por la ventana de su refugio mientras se preguntaba como estaría Henry en la casa. Algo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. August pasando bajo la lluvia, corriendo, parecía buscar un lugar donde refugiarse. No le dio mucha importancia, después de todo sabía que él no hubiera hecho nada si la situación hubiera sido al revés. Alejó sus pensamientos y trató de entretenerse con algo. Encendía y apagaba una bola de fuego en su mano, mirando siempre hipnotizada el fuego, su movimiento y su color cada vez que se encendía.  
Al rato August pasaba nuevamente por el frente de su casa. Lo medito por un segundo, el suficiente como para que él pasara de largo.  
"¡Al diablo!" Dijo por fin "yo le digo, si no quiere allá él"  
Con una nube de humo morado desapareció, apareciendo justo enfrente de August, bajo la lluvia. Al instante ella estaba tan mojada como él.  
"Ah! ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo algo asustado ya que lo había tomado por sorpresa.  
"¿No tienes refugio?"  
"¿¡Qué?!" Le costaba oír con tanto ruido.  
"¿Que si tienes lugar donde refugiarte?" Repitió ella gritando.  
" ¡Se ha venido abajo! ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?"  
"¡Vine para ofrecerte refugio!"  
"¿A mí? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio?"  
"¿Qué? ¡Nada!"  
"Disculpa pero no te creo"  
"Escucha, sé que no confías en mi, ni tu ni nadie, pero no creo que te quede mucha opción."  
"¡Claro que la tengo!"  
"¿Cuál? ¿Ir a mi refugio o quedarte bajo la lluvia? No, no creo que esa sea una buena opción" Regina se acercó a él, lo tomo del brazo y los hizo aparecer dentro del refugio.  
"¡Dije que no quería!" Vocifero August.  
"Ya, pero no era buena opción que te quedarás bajo la lluvia" le contesto ella haciendo aparecer dos toallas y lanzándole una a él, que la atrapo en el aire con desconfianza.  
"Gracias" dijo y se secó con ella.  
"No tienes por qué. Aquí tendrás un lugar seco y caliente donde estar, al menos hasta que pase la tormenta, luego si quieres vete y no vuelvas"  
"¿Por qué haces esto?"  
"¿Acaso debo tener intenciones ocultas en todo lo que hago?"  
"Eres la reina malvada, la causa de que estemos en este mundo y de que creciera sin un padre, claro que debes tener alguna intención oculta"  
"Pues lo creas o no, no la tengo"  
"Descuida, ya averiguare lo que tramas."  
"¡No hay nada que averiguar! Sólo intento cambiar por mi hijo"  
"El hijo de Emma querrás decir"  
"No me importa lo que digan, él es mi hijo, lo adopte hace ya 11 años y siempre he estado con él, siempre velé por su bienestar, por su felicidad."  
"Veo que no lo has hecho bien"  
"¿Que dices?  
"Si, de otro modo no hubiera viajado hasta Boston para buscar a Emma, ¿no?"  
"Lo que haya hecho cuando lo hizo no significa que no fue feliz conmigo hasta que le dieron el dichoso libro."  
"De todas formas, nunca podrás ser su madre, lo sabes y eso te carcome por dentro"  
"No tengo por qué escuchar esto, sólo quise darte refugio en un día como este, y en la situación en la que estamos. Puedes agradecerlo dejando el tema de una vez, o ahí tienes la puerta"  
August no dejaría el tema tan fácil, había muchas cosas que quería gritarle a la reina, pero sabía que debía proceder con cuidado, después de todo ella seguía teniendo magia y él necesitaba ese refugio.  
Las horas que siguieron pasaron lentas y silenciosas. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia al caer y los truenos. El cielo estaba tan negro que no se distinguía que hora era, así que no se dieron cuenta en qué momento fue que se hizo de noche.  
Regina hizo algo de comer con las cosas que pudo recolectar. Su magia era poderosa pero si había algo que no podía hacer ni ella ni Gold era aparecer comida, eso rompía con las leyes de la naturaleza.  
"Aquí tienes" dijo dándole el plato. "te hará bien comer algo"  
August tomo el plato con desconfianza, de cada cosa que la reina hacia él desconfiaba, al fin y al cabo ella no le había dado ninguna razón para que lo hiciera.  
"No tiene nada extraño" dijo ella algo molesta "son sólo frutos que conseguí en esta parte del bosque."  
"Ya, perdona que desconfíe por tus antecedentes con frutos"  
"¿Acaso jamás dejarás ir el tema? ¡Me esfuerzo en verdad para poder cambiar y ustedes siempre me recuerdan mi pasado!"  
"Será que has hecho demasiadas cosas horribles como para que podamos dejarlo ir así como así"  
"No escuchare más esto"  
"¿Vas a echarme a la tormenta?" le dijo levantando una ceja.  
Lo pensó por dos segundos, respiró hondo y dijo "No. La que se va soy yo" abrió la puerta del refugio y salió a la tormenta.


	3. Cambios

August no creía que fuera cierto, que fuera posible: la reina en lugar de echarlo a él a la tormenta ¡fue ella la que se fue! En otro momento la reina le hubiera arrancado su corazón, lo hubiera hecho desaparecer o tal vez alguna cosa mucho peor como castigo por desobedecerla, pero no.  
En ese momento pudo notar el cambio que había en la reina debido a la presencia de Henry en su vida.  
Permaneció inmóvil por un momento, luego salió a la intemperie detrás de ella, pero cuando salió, la lluvia era tan intensa que no pudo ver nada, se alejó un poco esperando verla, pero por miedo a perderse y no volver a encontrar el refugio, se quedo en el lugar gritando su nombre.  
"¡Regina! ¿¡Regina donde estas?!"  
Al no tener ninguna respuesta se volvió al refugio y ahí espero a que volviera.  
Recordó las palabras de su padre, "No te preocupes por ella, tiene su magia, preocúpate por ti mismo, o acabarás por ceder"  
No podía ceder ante la reina, no podía dejarse llevar por impulsos ni nada de eso, pero la tormenta era intensa y Regina estaba ahí afuera, sola.  
"¡No lo resisto!" Exclamo de una vez Marco "Quien sabe lo que le puede estar pasando a August, y yo aquí, encerrado en mi casa sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo"  
"Precisamente porque no puedes hacer nada es por lo que deberías tratar de permanecer calmado" le respondió el pelirrojo.  
"¡Pero no puedo!"  
"Podemos ir donde Blue, si eso te deja más tranquilo" sugirió Archie.  
"A lo de... Sí, creo que eso podría ayudarnos, tal vez podamos ayudarla a encontrar el modo de sacarlo"  
"¿Y saldrás con esta lluvia?"  
"No, no saldré... Saldremos" dijo Marco tomando paraguas y pilotos.  
Archie sin protestar tomo las cosas y salió bajo la lluvia junto a su amigo.  
"¿Por qué no vuelve?" Se decía a si mismo August. Suspiró bien fuerte. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Movía la pierna repetidas veces, no se quedaba quieto en una sola posición. "¡Al diablo! No me importa no encontrar el refugio" abrió la puerta y salió a su búsqueda.  
"¡Regina!" Gritaba "¿¡dónde te has metido!? Anda, ven que me quedo callado."  
Nadie contestaba. Apenas lograba ver unos metros por delante suyo.  
"Regina, ¡joder! ¿Dónde te has metido?"  
"¿Me llamabas?" Dijo ella apareciendo de pronto detrás de él.  
"Ah!" August pego un grito de terror. "Si, te llamaba."  
"¿Qué haces aquí fuera?"  
"Nunca volviste, salí a buscarte"  
"¿A mí? ¿Y eso por qué?"  
"Bueno... Mira esta tormenta... Henry no me lo perdonaría si algo te pasara por no poder mantener mi bocaza cerrada"  
Regina alzó una ceja "ya... ¿Pero ahora estamos los dos fuera, sabes cómo regresar?"  
"No, pero sé que tu si"  
"Si, yo puedo hacernos aparecer allá."  
"¿Qué esperas entonces?"  
Regina lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y lo tomo por la chaqueta haciendo aparecer un humo morado que los llevo de vuelta al refugio. Tenía toda la ropa mojada y pegada al cuerpo; las botas, si bien eran largas no habían evitado que se le mojaran los pies, la corta falda chorreaba agua y bajo el tapado negro la camisa blanca, toda mojada, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Una vez en el refugio, ella caminó con dificultad a un asiento improvisado que tenían en un tronco.  
"¿Qué te ocurre?" Pregunto el observándola.  
"Ugh, no es nada" se sentó y dio un largo suspiro.  
"Vamos que algo tienes... ¿Qué es?"  
"Nada, sólo caí cuando salí a la tormenta, había un desnivel, no le vi y estaba muy resbaloso así que caí y me lastime con algo." Dijo descubriendo la herida.  
"¿No puedes curarte con magia?"  
"Ah... Si, gracias por decirlo... No se me había ocurrido" le dijo ella con sarcasmo.  
"No hay necesidad que contestes así, sólo decía"  
Regina paso su mano por la herida en donde apareció una estela celeste. Cuando retiró su mano pudo comprobar que la herida seguía en su lugar.  
"¿Pero qué-? ¿Cómo que sigue?" Exclamo ella escandalizada volviendo a repetir el proceso.  
"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no puedes?"  
"¡Maldición! Tiene que haber sido algo especial, algo mágico, alguna planta con la que hay que tener un antídoto en especial, pero no sé cuál sea"  
"¿Eso quiere decir que no podrás curarte?"  
"Al menos hasta que descubra con que fue, con magia no podré"  
"¿Puedo echarle un vistazo?"  
Regina dudo por un momento, luego señaló el lugar exacto de la herida y con sumo cuidado fue alzando la falda, despegándola más y más del comienzo de las botas. No se detuvo en la rodilla, sino que fue más arriba, más arriba. August conteniendo la respiración pensaba '_¿acaso piensa ir más arriba?'_ Tragó saliva, aliviado, se había detenido en sus muslos, se reprendió mentalmente, debería estar viendo al costado, donde se encuentra la herida, y no su falda.  
August miro la herida tratando de no incomodarla, pero eso era casi imposible para los dos.  
"Tienes una herida de un hongo, y creo... Si, es venenoso."  
"¿Venenoso? ¿Cómo sabes eso?"  
"Viví un largo tiempo en el bosque sé reconocer una herida de hongo. Tranquila que no es mortal, pero los síntomas no serán agradables."  
"¿Y no puedes decirme que hongo es para poder así usar el antídoto?"  
"En verdad hay sólo dos hongos que dejan ese tipo de herida pero sus antídotos son totalmente diferentes, no se debería usar uno si... ¡Regina!"  
August se cortó en media oración al ver que Regina caía del asiento y fue a ayudarla.  
"Que... ¿Qué me está pasando?" dijo ella con torpes intentos por levantarse.  
"Ya comenzó a hacer efecto el veneno, te sentirás mareada, puede que te desmayes o duermas mucho, tendrás fiebre y en algunos casos hasta surgen alucinaciones"  
La respiración se le aceleró, casi llegando a hiperventilar, los ojos los abrió grandes como platos asustada por no tener control absoluto sobre lo que estaba pasándole.  
"Tranquila, sé que no es agradable, pero debes permanecer tranquila o los efectos serán peores. Intenta respirar profundo" dijo y respiro de ese modo para que ella lo imitara "bien, ahora trata de pensar en algo agradable, intenta ir a un lugar que sea tuyo, que sea tranquilo y feliz"  
Raramente Regina no pensó en Daniel y en las tardes que pasaron juntos, pensó en Henry y en que todo lo que deseaba era volverlo a ver, pensó en ella sentada bajo la sombra de su Manzano comiendo uno de sus frutos mientras él correteaba jugando como antes, con algún juguete o una cometa.  
"Muy bien, así… tienes que estar calmada. Yo cuidare de ti." Dijo algo extrañado por las palabras que salían de su boca. Era demasiado extraña esa situación, jamás en la vida creyó o llegó siquiera a imaginar que cuidaría de la malvada reina, pero ahí estaba, sujetándole la mano, dándole consejos para ayudar a calmarla y acariciando su cabello para que se sintiera confortable. Definitivamente no le contaría eso a su padre, no creía que fuera capaz de comprender las razones por las que estaba haciendo esto, ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía con exactitud, pero una cosa era clara para él, esto no lo hacía sólo por Henry.  
Regina quedó profundamente dormida y cuando paró la tormenta, en la mañana siguiente, August creyó que sería apropiado buscar algo de fruta para cuando se despertara, seguro estaría hambrienta o al menos deshidratada.  
Recolectando comida llego hasta la línea y unas voces lo llamaron a gritos.  
"¡August!"  
"¡Hijo!"  
Cuando volteó vio a su padre junto a Archie que lo llamaban y más atrás llegaba Henry con Emma.  
"Padre, que... ¿Qué haces aquí?"  
"Estaba preocupado por ti con todo el asunto de la tormenta, ¿como estas? ¿Cómo pudiste pasarla?"  
"Estoy bien padre, pude pasarla bien, Regina... Ella me dejo guarecerme en el refugio que hizo aparecer con magia."  
"¡¿Tuvieron que pasar toda la tormenta juntos?!"  
"No, bueno... Es una historia complicada, lo importante es que te quedes tranquilo de que estoy bien. Pero ¿por qué estás tú todo mojado? No me digas que has salido a la tormenta"  
"Tu padre no se quedaba tranquilo y para entretenerse con otra cosa tuvimos que ir a lo de Blue para ver si podíamos ayudarla con algo, está investigando como sacarlos de ahí" explicó el pelirrojo  
"¿Y ha encontrado algo bueno?"  
"Aún nada, pero no pierdas la esperanza"  
"¡August!" Exclamo Henry cuando llego con Emma "¿cómo estás? ¿Y mi madre?"  
"¡Hey chico!" Le sonrío este "bien, estoy bien, tu madre ha dicho que buscaría algo de agua potable que beber"  
"¿No vendrá?"  
"No lo creo chico... Pero lo te preocupes que ella está bien"  
"¿Ves Henry?" Dijo Emma "te dije que estarían bien. Vamos que llegas tarde al cole"  
"Esta bien..." Contesto a regañadientes "mándale saludos a mi madre si la ves"  
"Lo haré, no te preocupes"  
"¿Archie, quieres adelantarte con Henry y Marco? yo ahora los alcanzo" dijo Emma  
"Claro, ven Henry..." Dijo comprendiendo la intención de ella "¿Has hecho los deberes?" Preguntó al chico mientras se alejaban.  
Emma se volvió a August y seria le dijo:  
"Sé que mientes, sabes que ese es mi don, ¿qué ha pasado con Regina?"  
"Primero que nada no fue mi culpa"  
"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"  
"Tuvimos una discusión, ¿vale? Ella me había llevado a su refugio para pasar ahí la tormenta y… discutimos, ella se enojó y salió a la tormenta, quise encontrarla pero no pude, cuando la encontré nos llevo de vuelta al refugio pero algo le había pasado, cuando observé su herida pude verlo.  
"Déjate de rodeos, ¿qué tiene?"  
"Se ha herido con un hongo venenoso"  
"¡¿Con qué?! ¡¿Y como esta?!"  
"Estable. El veneno de ese hongo no es mortal pero los síntomas son poco agradables. No te preocupes que me encargare de que nada le pase"  
"Más te vale porque Henry..."  
"Henry no tiene por que saberlo. Se le pasara en uno o dos días, hasta entonces debes procurar no traerlo para aquí. ¿Entendido?"  
"Está bien... Vendré luego para saber cómo sigue su situación"  
"Emma... Una cosa más..."  
"Dime"  
"No le cuentes a mi padre tampoco"


	4. Alucinaciones

Cuando August llego de vuelta al refugio encontró a Regina caída en el suelo murmurando cosas, intentaba pararse, quería llegar a algún sitio. August que sabía bien que eso no era más que efecto del veneno, fue junto a ella y la ayudo a pararse pero la llevo de vuelta a la improvisada cama para que descansara.  
"Vamos Regina, tienes que descansar... Quédate aquí, tratare de ponerte algo para que te calme el dolor."  
"No, Daniel no..." No dejaba de murmurar ella.  
"¿Daniel? Soy August."  
"Daniel..." Seguía ella en medio de las alucinaciones.  
"¿Quien es Daniel?" Pregunto August creyendo que era alguien al que Regina temía, pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¿Quien es...? Ah, como sea. Quédate aquí, cuando te aplique esto comenzarás a sentirte mejor"  
Se alejó un poco del lugar donde descansaba Regina, pero seguía vigilando que no volviera a levantarse. Preparo una pasta con diversas cosas que recogió del bosque, quedando pastoso y de un color verdoso. Cuando la tuvo terminada se acercó y le dijo  
"Regina, tengo que colocarte esto sobre la herida, puede que arda un poco pero luego calmara los síntomas. "  
Ella continuaba con los efectos del veneno, por lo que no contesto nada y siguió agitándose y murmurando cosas sin sentido entre las cuales una palabra siempre se repetía: Daniel.  
"¿Daniel?" Dijo de pronto "¿Daniel eres tu?"  
En ese momento August no supo por qué pero dijo "si, soy yo... Tranquila que vine aquí para ayudarte"  
Ella se aferró a su brazo sin querer soltarlo ni por un minuto. Lo buscó, tenía los ojos cerrados y solo los abría por momentos. Buscó su rostro con la mano y cuando reconoció sus rasgos faciales, quiso besar sus labios aún creyendo que se trataba de Daniel. August que muy en el fondo moría de ganas de hacerlo la frenó justo a tiempo, sabía que era parte de sus alucinaciones y no le parecía justo aprovecharse de eso sin mencionar que si algún día llegaba a ocurrir algo así quería que fuera ella en sus cabales la que lo hiciera.  
Ella se recostó y siguió balbuceando cosas sin sentido, August sin comprender quien era ese hombre tan importante, tomo un poco de la pasta con su mano y la untó en la herida de Regina en su muslo, comenzando por los bordes hasta llegar al centro. Lo aplicaba suave y en pequeñas cantidades, al ver la cara de Regina cuando la colocaba sabía que le ardía, entonces acercaba su cara y le soplaba en la herida para que ardiera menos.  
"¿Qué voy a hacer?" Se preguntaba August "Estoy peor de lo que creía." Se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella y recostó su espalda sobre la pared. "Cuando ya estés bien tendré que alejarme, no puedo continuar así"

Las horas pasaron y August se quedo dormido, la noche anterior no lo había conseguido por cuidar de ella y en ese momento estaba exhausto.  
El día pasó, Regina abrió los ojos y vio a su compañero de encierro junto a ella, profundamente dormido tomándole de la mano.  
Se incorporó y trato a duras penas de sentarse y August despertó al sentir su movimiento.  
"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Preguntó intentando no parecer tan dormido y le soltó la mano.  
"Bien... Creo."  
"Tuviste pesadillas y alucinaciones toda la noche." Explico el. "Ahora tienes ¿náuseas, fiebre, alucinaciones...?"  
"Si te refieres al elefante rosa de allá como parte de una alucinación..."  
"¿Eh? ¿Qué?" Dijo August dando la vuelta a ver donde ella señalaba.  
"Estoy jugando contigo, no tengo ninguna alucinación, simplemente me da vueltas todo."  
"Ya pasará, puede que te sientas algo débil estos días..."  
"No, para nada"  
"Ya lo verás" dijo August levantando una ceja. "¿Te duele la pierna?"  
"Casi nada"  
"Mejor entonces"  
"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado...?"  
"Sólo una noche y un día."  
Regina asintió con la cabeza y se quedaron en silencio.  
"He visto a Henry" dijo el para cortarlo.  
"Oh, ¿y cómo esta?"  
"Bien, sigue yendo al colegio y dice que le esta yendo muy bien... Y... No sabe nada de esto, preferí no decirle para que no se alarmara, de todos modos no había nada que pudiera hacer."  
"No, esta bien... Lo entiendo, es mejor así"  
De nuevo ese silencio incómodo. August se levantó a buscar leña para el fuego, no hacia falta pero era sólo una excusa. Cuando volvió Regina seguía despierta.  
August que no podía controlar la intriga que tenía de saber quién era ese hombre del que Regina había hablado en medio de sus alucinaciones estaba decidido a preguntarle.

"Emm... Mientras... Mientras tenías pesadillas no parabas de hablar" dejo caer como quien no quiere la cosa mientas comían.

"Ah, ¿si?" Se frenó ella. "¿Y qué dije?"  
"Ah, pues... Nada muy importante, sólo mencionabas un nombre y le pedías que no"  
"¿Que no qué?"  
"No lo se, sólo decías 'Daniel... No, Daniel'... ¿Quien es el?"  
Regina enmudeció. No podía creer que se le había escapado lo de Daniel. No le gustaba que la gente supiera de el, era por así decirlo su Talón de Aquiles, era su único y gran amor por lo tanto su debilidad, aunque ahora estuviera vivo sólo en sus recuerdos.  
"¿Quien es?" Volvió a preguntar August.  
"Nadie, no se por qué lo debo haber mencionado" intento disimular sin éxito.  
"No me pareció que fuera nadie... Le... ¿Le querías?" Se animó a preguntar.  
Regina miro hacia un costado. "No me gusta hablar de eso"  
"Vamos Regina, he estado cuidando de ti este tiempo que has estado mal y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que ya no lo necesites, lo mínimo que pido a cambio es saber quien es ese enigmático hombre"  
"¿Enigmático?"  
"Bueno, me da curiosidad saber quien es el"  
"El era el mozo de cuadra de casa de mis padres."  
"Y le querías..."  
"Si, le quería, lo amaba" dijo ella algo enojada por la insistencia y luego añadió con un tono más calmado "Él fue mi primer, único, y gran amor. Salíamos a cabalgar juntos todas las tardes, el fue mi instructor de equitación, me enseñó muchas cosas cuando sólo era una chiquilla" dijo sin saber bien por que le estaba confesando todo eso y al mismo tiempo asombrada de hacerlo.  
"Y... ¿Qué paso con el?" Preguntó August con temor.  
"Murió... Ya no esta... ¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que paso?" Dijo ella desafiante intentando levantar sus murallas de nuevo, a lo que August no dijo ni una palabra "Si quieres saber que fue lo que le ocurrió, pregúntale al copo de nieve" dijo ella con tono de pocos amigos. Pero a August ya no le importó ese tono. Por primera vez alguien, aparte de Snow, Charming, o Emma sabía acerca de Daniel, y si bien no sabía la historia completa, sabía que Regina había amado, lo había perdido y había sufrido. Eso la volvía un poco más humana.


	5. Encuentros cercanos

En los días que siguieron August cuidó de Regina tal como lo había hecho el día que llegó con la herida, ahora que conocía una parte de la historia que no sabía de ella le resultaba incluso más llamativa. Regina era una mujer que siempre había llamado su atención, cuando era pequeño y vivían en el bosque encantado, ella era la Reina Malvada que tenía magia, era muy poderosa y haría todo por destruir sus finales felices; pero cuando volvió a verla, ya siendo adulto se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Cuando llegó al pueblo los vio a todos exactamente igual, ningún rasgo físico había cambiado de ninguno de ellos pero ahora los miraba con otros ojos, ya no eran los ojos de un niño de 7 años, ahora eran los ojos de un hombre de 35 años que había tenido una larga y dura vida esperando el momento que se rompiera la maldición. Al verla con estos nuevos ojos August creyó que la odiaría como nunca había odiado a nadie, ella lo había apartado de su infancia con su padre, había destruido los finales felices de cada habitante del Bosque Encantado, sin embago cuando la vio creyó sentir odio por ella, pero el odio puede confundirse muy fácil con otro sentimiento igual de potente. Poco a poco ese sentimiento fue creciendo llegando a mezclarse con otro hasta que el pobre August ya no sabía que sentía por ella pero no aceptaría que fuera ese sentimiento prohibido, no podía hacerlo, no sabiendo bien quién era ella y que no había cambiado. Eventualmente su padre lo descubrió y él no tuvo más que admitírselo. Lo que no sabían era que alguien más oyó esa conversación, alguien que apreciaba mucho a August y odiaba profundamente a Regina y no permitiría que ella pudiera jugar con él tal como en su momento lo había hecho con el Rey y con Grahan. Lo que no calculaba nadie era que quedarían los dos encerrados en ese relativamente pequeño domo, lo que causaría que August llegara a conocerla mejor y así definir sus sentimientos por ella.

Por su parte, Regina se resistía, tantos cuidados la hacían sentirse algo incómoda al no tener el control de la situación como siempre había acostumbrado, pero por dentro se debatía una lucha interna entre sus sentimientos y su mente que, resultaban en una explosión de opresión para ella lo que terminaba molestándola y provocaba una ira que siempre trataba de descargar cuando August no estaba presente para que no se diera cuenta de todo lo que le pasaba. Una de las cosas que le molestaba era que August la hacía sentir tan bien, tan protegida y querida que le resultaba aterrador en cierto modo. Le resultaba aterrador mayormente porque la única vez que había logrado sentirse de ese modo había quedado muy atrás ahora, ya había corrido mucha agua bajo el puente y ella era una mujer completamente diferente que no podía permitirse sentir de ese modo, debía conservar su aspecto de mujer que se vale por sí misma, pero al mismo tiempo quería poder alcanzar la redención al menos en los ojos de la única persona que le importaba: Henry.

Las cosas estaban a la defensiva entre los dos, ambos sintiendo cosas que no querían permitirse sentir por el otro por todo lo que había pasado en su historia, pero al mismo tiempo no podían luchar contra eso y menos si August se queda cuidando de ella todo el tiempo.

Poco a poco Regina fue mejorando hasta el punto de poder caminar un largo trecho sola, sin necesidad de ayuda de August. Siendo de ese modo Regina aprovechó un día de sol en el que August había salido a cazar o al menos recolectar frutos para comer, y salió del refugio. Hacía ya tres semanas y media que habían quedado atrapados y si bien Regina trataba de mantenerse espléndida como siempre, higienizándose en el lago, no había podido bañarse; decidida a hacerlo se fue hasta el lago y se aseguró que August no estuviera cerca ni pudiera verla, se quitó la ropa y se zambulló en el agua, disfrutando de la frescura de la misma en ese día de tanto calor. Se sumergió completamente por un instante y cuando sacó la cabeza se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás despejando su cara. Nadó tranquila y despreocupada como si todas las preocupaciones hubieran quedado en tierra para darle un respiro estando dentro del agua. Nadaba de espalda con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del sol sobre su rostro, la brisa refrescante que corría y la fresca agua que suavemente acariciaba su cuerpo a su paso, cuando chocó con algo, se detuvo y se paró al instante, dándose vuelta para ver qué era lo que chocó, encontrándose así con un boquiabierto, maravillado y asombrado August, que había estado nadando también desde la otra punta del lago.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Exclamó Regina agachándose rápidamente para cubrirse.

"N-no estaba espiando ni nada" Tartamudeó August.

"¿Y qué es lo que haces aquí?" Insistió Regina.

"Yo solo quería nadar un poco… para refrescarme... hace mucho calor"

Regina muerta de vergüenza por la situación desventajosa en la que se encontraba, no sabía que decir o hacer, simplemente se quedó agachada cubriéndose y miró hacia otro lado. August no estaba menos incómodo que ella, él solo tenía puesta la ropa interior y ella absolutamente nada.

"Creo que mejor… mejor me voy" Regina hizo ademán de irse pero no pudo evitar bajar la mirada y ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en los pantalones de August. Entre molesta, avergonzada e impresionada miró bruscamente hacia otro lado y August notó enseguida la razón.

"Oh! Yo…" Se cubrió tan rápido como pudo "Lo siento, no fue mi intención… fue… involuntario" se corrigió al instante por miedo a hacerla enojar "No… no es que no seas una mujer atractiva… pero yo no…"

"Deja…mejor no lo aclares que oscurece…"

Tanto Regina como August estaban deseando que la tierra los tragase, o por la situación en la que estaban, que el agua los tragase.

"Yo…" Dijo August haciendo señas al lugar por el que vino.

"Si" le respondió ella, "y yo…me… eh, por aquí" dijo señalando el lugar dónde había quedado su ropa.

Torpemente se fue cada uno por su lado, volteando a ver cada tanto al otro para confirmar si seguían dentro de la línea de visión. August llegó a la orilla más lejana que pudo, para entonces su "problemita" ya se había solucionado. Salió del agua y se recostó sobre la hierba mirando el cielo, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, tratando de olvidar el momento incómodo por un lado pero sin poder quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Regina, su suave piel, las curvas que delineaban su perfecto y maravilloso cuerpo. Por el otro tratando de comprender lo que le había pasado. Regina era la reina malvada, había hecho cosas horribles, había matado un montón de gente, lo había privado de una infancia junto a su padre, tanto a él como a Emma, sin embargo desde que habían quedado atrapados August temía que le pasara algo como eso, porque de mismo modo en que él la consideraba la más malvada del universo, también reconocía la inigualable belleza que poseía ella. Desde hacía varias semanas se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ella, pero no podía dejar que esos pensamientos irracionales se apoderaran de él. Ella era la villana, no podía estar interesado en ella de ninguna forma. Su padre se lo había advertido: "No te preocupes por ella, conserva su magia" le había dicho "preocúpate por ti mismo sino acabarás por ceder" Lo que menos quería August era ceder, pero desde aquella tormenta todo había cambiado, lenta pero efectivamente. No se había dado cuenta en su momento pero cuando cuidó de ella pudo ver realmente que bajo toda la fachada de Evil Queen que tenía y que él se esforzaba por que conservara, había una persona de carne y hueso, que sentía, que estaba arrepentida, que quería y necesitaba un cambio y que al mismo tiempo aunque la rechazare necesitaba ayuda.

Regina tardó su tiempo antes de regresar al refugio, se sentía muy avergonzada por lo ocurrido y no dejaría que el hombre de madera tuviera la oportunidad de agarrarla con la guardia baja.

No dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido, en como la miraba el y en lo que le había ocurrido. ¿Acaso August sentía algo más por ella?¿Algo que nunca había sido capaz de decirle? Y siendo de ese modo ¿qué era lo que sentía ella exactamente por el? Esas eran las preguntas que nunca se había hecho pero que ahora no paraban de rondar por su cabeza.

Ella se sentía muy a gusto con él, ¿pero significaba algo más eso para ella? ¿Podría permitirse sentirse de ese modo de nuevo por alguien? ¿Estaría dispuesta a que eso pasara? ¿Y si eran sólo imaginaciones suyas? Fuere del modo que fuere tenía que poder descubrir qué sentía August, lo necesitaba, pero había una cosa que le preocupaba aún más, ¿qué pasaría con ellos una vez que salieran de ese lugar?

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me ayudan mucho a seguir imaginando cosas para escribir y publicar nuevos capítulos. Espero que les guste como va siguiendo la historia y como siempre digo cualquier comentario es más que bienvenido n.n**_


	6. Sentimientos encontrados

_**Antes de comenzar quiero agradecerle especialmente a Gazette (Any) por ayudarme a terminar de escribir y mejorar este capítulo, sin ella esto no hubiera quedado tan bonito como me parece que quedó.**_

_**Muchas Gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, juro que me tomaré el tiempo de contestarlas todas, últimamente con suerte puedo dedicar parte de mi tiempo a escribir, pero tengo muchas ideas más para esta pareja inesperada.**_

_**Ahora sí, les dejo el capítulo:**_

* * *

Finalmente Regina volvió al refugio, la situación era algo incómoda para ambos por lo que ninguno mencionó nada de lo que esa tarde había pasado en el lago. August le mostró y le comentó como fue que consiguió cazar algo para la cena con una de las trampas que había plantado por el bosque. Regina inmediatamente se ofreció a preparar la cena para ambos y luego de dudarlo por un segundo August aceptó. Ella estuvo un buen tiempo para prepararlo todo, aprovechó que August no estaba y azó la carne que él había conseguido, mientras se hacía, con las cosas que habían recolectado preparó un acompañamiento para la comida y logró acomodar una improvisada mesa en la que hizo aparecer unos platos, cubiertos, vasos y colocó las velas que usaban siempre para iluminarse en la oscuridad, junto a la mesa colocó dos sillas talladas rústicamente en dos troncos que la tormenta había tirado.

A la hora de cenar el refugio parecía totalmente otro lugar, era increíble lo que había logrado en tan poco tiempo y August quedo muy sorprendido por todo eso, una nueva faceta se abría ante sus ojos, no la reina, la alcaldesa, no, solo una mujer. Se sentaron a la mesa a comer cuando la carne estuvo lista. Primero en silencio, después August hizo un par de comentarios acerca de cómo había quedado el lugar, cumplidos más que nada, preguntó cómo era posible lo de los platos y ella le comentó como es la magia con los objetos y como con la comida y como parece ser que aparecer comida rompe con las leyes de la naturaleza, luego quedaron en silencio de nuevo. Al momento de levantar los platos August se ofreció a ayudarla.

-"No, deja. Eres mi invitado esta noche"

-"Por favor deja que te ayude, has logrado hacer un montón de cosas esta noche"

Forcejearon un poco con un plato tratando de ser corteses el uno con el otro y como ninguno de los dos dio el brazo a torcer el plato acabo en el suelo hecho añicos. Ambos se agacharon para juntarlo, encontrándose así sus rostros más cerca de lo que esperaban, entrando cada uno dentro del espacio personal del otro. Se miraron por un momento en silencio con dedos titubeantes alrededor del plato. El silencio se volvió incómodo por la persistencia de sus miradas y luego se levantaron al mismo tiempo y muy aprisa. Regina lo miró y se acercó a él, no sabía bien que estaba haciendo, pero estaba decidida a llegar al fondo y averiguar que sentían realmente los dos.

Olvidaron el plato, el lugar, incluso la situación en que estaban desde hace días, todo por enfrentar aquella incógnita que suponían sus corazones. Si ella dio un paso o fue él, no lo sabremos, sólo de pronto sus caras se rozaron. La punta de su fina nariz rozaba contra la de él y August solo atinaba a mirarla, inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar. Así que Regina tomó el "toro por las astas" y lo besó. Sus labios suaves contrastaban con la forma brusca y algo demandante de ella. "Siempre dominante" fue el primer pensamiento de August antes de corresponder con el mismo ahínco de ella. Fueron solo unos segundos en los que separaran sus labios para tomar aire que su consciencia salió a flote y la alejó de sí por los hombros, arrepintiéndose al instante.

-"No, esto no puede estar pasándome, no a mi"- habló en voz alta. Grave error, no se esperaba la reacción de Regina.

- "¿¡Cual es tu problema?!"- Contestó ella algo molesta. Había dado el primer paso y él la había rechazado al mismo tiempo que le había correspondido.

- "Eres tu"- dijo atropelladamente, queriendo solucionar lo que ya había hecho.

- "¿Que?" – seguía confundida por sus acciones contradictorias en tan solo unos minutos. Ella estaba segura, ¿acaso el no?

August se llevó las manos al cabello, revolviéndolo con algo de desespero queriendo organizar sus ideas. Se sentía frustrado. Sabía qué responder, lo que su corazón sentía y se contraponía al resto del mundo. Bueno, su mundo. Sus amigos, su familia. Ella pedía una respuesta, la situación se hacía pesada y el silencio no hacía más que agravar su desesperación. Sentía el corazón golpearle en la garganta o incluso que Regina podía escuchar el estruendoso BA-DUMP de sus latidos. Tomando una bocanada de aire respondió. -"¡Eres tu, con tu belleza que cautiva, y ciega el corazón y la mente!"

-"¿De que estas hablando?" –Interrumpió a mitad del discurso de él. Con un gesto de manos la hizo guardar silencio. Nada propio en ella. Él continuó.

-"¡Me gustas Regina! ¡Me gustas desde hace tiempo! Me gustas demasiado, del primer al último de tus cabellos, me gustan tus ojos, tu nariz y tu boca... y esa cicatriz tuya..."-Regina llevo su mano al rostro para tocar la marca. Él dio un paso más con las ganas contenidas de tocar también la cicatriz- "Si, esa misma, me vuelve loco, cada vez que veo que se mueve cuando hablas, no puedo dejar de verla, y no puedo comprender como eso es posible, ¡has destruido la vida de casi todo el bosque encantado! ¡Has hecho cosas terribles! Pero aún así…aún así mi corazón dice que debo amarte.- giró el rostro buscando refugio en la ventana y no tener que enfrentar a la mirada atónita de Regina. No ceder a su encanto, aquel que sin proponérselo ejercía sobre él.- Por eso mi padre me dijo que tuviera cuidado, porque podría llegar a pasar esto"

Ella esperó a procesar la confesión, sintió un gran alivio al confirmar que sus emociones no fuesen unilaterales.-"¿Y por que no le haces caso a lo que sientes y dejas de negarte?"

- "¿Que?" -Se detuvo él en seco.

- "¿Acaso no ves que hice todo esto por ti? Toda la cena"- Explicó conciliadora, había dejado atrás ese aire potente, gobernador.

- "Qué... ¿Qué dices?"

-"Digo que esto no es sólo otro más de mis 'macabros planes', esto es real."- y en verdad así era. Jamás había contemplado esta posibilidad en sus planes. En otro tiempo habría parecido un estorbo y sin saberlo, él ya era importante.

- "E-espera... ¿Qué sientes tu... por... Mi?"

-"Siento que por más que me odies y todo lo que digas has sido muy bueno conmigo estos días, me has cuidado cuando estuve mal, y... y yo haría lo mismo por ti sin que me importara nada"

- "Pe-pero..."- seguía buscando razones en su mente para negarse a caer en la red y cada una su corazón la refutó con un solo latido.

- "No, no hay ningún pero, es muy sencillo esto"

-"No tanto como cre…"- Se cansó de hablar, ella siempre iba al grano y así lo hizo. Regina lo interrumpió dándole otro beso que lo dejo helado al principio pero luego tuvo respuesta y tomándola por el rostro lo continuo hasta casi quedar sin aire, disfrutando a fondo el sabor de sus labios que desde hacía tiempo deseaba conocer a profundidad.

Cuando se separaron se miraron uno al otro sin decir nada más. Lo importante ya había sido dicho y temían que una palabra más o una menos arruinara aquello que comenzaba a nacer. August la tomó por la cintura empujándola contra la pared volviendo a besarla. Ella le acariciaba el cuello y la espalda por sobre la ropa, estaban los dos inmersos en lo que estaban haciendo y no les importaba nada, ni nadie más. La situación, el momento, la pasión, los recién revelados sentimientos de cada uno y tal vez un poquito de necesidad por ambas partes, junto y combinado se apoderaba de ellos guiando todos sus actos esa noche. Aún en medio del beso ella le abrió la camisa. La visión de su pecho y abdomen trabajado, no exageradamente solo lo justo, consiguió agitarle el corazón y las ansias, especialmente el camino que su vello marcaba, indicando el perfecto camino hacia el placer. Cuando su vista llegó al filo de los pantalones sus dedos ya se encontraban enredados en su pecho firme y su vello suave. Luego acarició sus brazos para quitarle la camisa y arrojarla por el lugar. Sonriendo con suficiencia.

Él metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de ella para desabrochar su sostén y quitárselo. La seda de su blusa se pegó contra sus pezones, haciendo que un fuego se instalara en su entrepierna y su boca se enjugara deseosa de probarlos. Decidió esperar y bajó por el costado de su cuerpo acariciando con dedos expertos las simétricas y finas curvas de su cuerpo, rozando su sexo con su pierna. Ella se separó del beso algo sobresaltada al sentirlo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez... pero fue exacto eso lo que hizo que él deseara continuar.

El contacto ya no era suficiente, ya no sólo la rozó sino que apoyó su mano completa sobre ella pegándola a su cuerpo, colando la mano en aquella zona tan femenina e íntima. Movió sus dedos lentamente por sobre la ropa incitándola a continuar, esperando ver su reacción. Ella se aferró a él deseando que no se detuviera, y no lo hizo, siguió con un movimiento constante en sus dedos observando su reacción, su expresión en el rostro y sólo se detuvo cuando le desabrochó el pantalón para deshacerse de él, y ya sólo por encima de su ropa interior siguió tocándola, sintiendo como cada vez se humedecía más y más. No se detuvo, continuó con sus dedos hasta que ella soltó el primer gemido que había estado tratando de contener. Cuando lo escuchó fuecuando se quitó sus zapatos y los pantalones, ella aprovechó para quitarse la blusa quedando sólo con sus bragas puestas.

Entonces era el momento de su pequeña venganza, fue más directa que él y metió su mano por debajo de su ropa interior, jugando con sus dedos, tocándolo, rozándolo, palpándolo y envolviéndolo entre sus dedos. Ella sintió como él se iba poniendo cada vez más duro pero continuó jugueteando, fue entonces cuando August la tomo por la cintura alzándola para sentarla, mientras besaba su cuello para luego recostarla sobre la mesa que crujió ante el peso de ambos. Las patas tambalearon un poco causando un delicioso movimientos entre ambos. Él llevó una mano a su pecho acariciándolo suavemente, lo agarraba con firmeza, jugando con su pezón. Movió su mano de nuevo hacia su sexo pero esta vez la metió bajo sus bragas, jugando con sus dedos, acariciándola e introdujo un dedo. August sonrío al escuchar sus gemidos, se contenía tanto como podía, quería darle tanto placer como fuera posible. Cuando no pudo más le arranco las bragas, la tomó por la cintura y la penetró de forma lenta y brusca al mismo tiempo. Regina ya no controlaba sus gemidos y se aferraba a él con fuerza en cada penetración, encorvaba la espalda casi todo lo que podía. August sin cansarse seguía su movimiento, aumentaba el ritmo por un momento y luego lo regularizaba. Ella acompañaba su movimiento al mismo tiempo con sus caderas. Las manos de el recorrían todo su cuerpo sin tregua ni descanzo, acariciando la fina y perfecta figura que poseía, mientras que las de ella se aferraban a él, clavándole las uñas en su espalda. Sentían como algo crecía en ellos quemándolos hasta casi llegar al clímax. No se detenían y cuando llegaron al mismo tiempo ambos soltaron un gran gemido que de haber estado en otro sitio, todos se harían enterado, pero seguían encerrados y nadie podía oír lo que acababa de pasar dentro del domo.


End file.
